because my life has changed
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: dit verhaal gaat over buffy emdaileine ze is weg gelopen van huis omdat haar stief vader haar sloeg. ze is weg gelopen naar london omdat haar vader daar woontde man is erg verbitert doordat ie zijn dochter neit meer mogt zien van de moeder.de naam begin s
1. proloog

**Because my life has changed**

**Proloog:**

Mijn naam is Buffy Emadeleine. Ik ben bezig met mijn koffer in pakken. Ik ben het zat om altijd bang te zijn. Bang te zijn dat er klappen vallen als ik een keer doe wat ik wil. Ik de de deur van me kamer op ene kier die rijke arrogante klootzak gaat slapen en me moeder ook. Ik doe de deur weer dicht en ga op bed liggen als alles is ingepakt. Ik leg de brief die ik heb geschreven op bed en dan wacht ik nog een uur. Tot dat ik het gesnurk van hém hoor. Ik pak zachtjes me koffer en loop te trap af in de keuken pak ik de sleutel van de geheime plek die op de kast in de hal past. Ik maak de kast open. pak me toverstaf+me bezem. Ik verklein de bezem stop hem in me zak en me staf erbij. "alhomra"mompel ik bij de deur en loop naar het trein station. Thuis heb ik zo'n €1000 uit roded de arrogante kloodzak ze portemonnee gejat zo dat ik naar london kan. En daar als het meot ene baantje nemen . maa als me meoder de waarheid over mijn echte vader sprak had ik aan €100 al genoeg gehad


	2. hoofdstuk 1 :

Hoofdstuk 1 : london

Hallow! Hier is hoofdstuk 1!

Toen ik aankwam op het trein station. Liep ik naar het loket en zei "1 kaartje voor Londen alstublieft." "Dat word dan €40 euro" zei de vrouw van het loket."hier alstublieft."antwoorden ik "bedankt en een prettige reis." Ik liep naar het perron en wachten op de trein. Vuurig wensend dat me vader me in huis wilde nemen. Ik keek rond over het station en zag een bankje. Ik ging erop zitten wachtend op de trein. Toen de trein aankwam in ik erin zitten. Ik zocht een coupé op voor mij alleen. Die was er god zij dank. Er werd ongeroepen door een vrouwe stem "morgen mindag om 12 uur zullen we een uur op Londen stoppen zodat u rustig de tijd hebt om uit te stappen en u op te frissen". Morgen ochtend gelukkig dan kan ik nog even slapen voordat ik bij me vader aankom.

Volgende ochtend

Ik loop op het station. Ik zet me tas op een bankje en haal een papier met een foto eruit. Het adres en de foto heb ik op internet gevonden. Gelukkig woont me vader in de dreuzel wereld anders had ik hem nooit kunnen vinden. Ik loop ergens in ene dreuzelwijk en eindelijk zie ik het bordje. Weverseind. Hier is het dit si de straat en nu nog het laatste huis vinden. 10 min later had ik het gevonden. Hier moest het zijn. Het huis kwam me vaag bekent voor. Zou wel komen omat ik er tot me derde heb gewoond. Ik liep naar de deur. Stak me hand aarzelend uit. Ik wilde net op de bel drukken toen er werd opengedaan. Er deed een man open die ik herkende van de foto die ik had geprint. Dit moest hem zijn. "hallo kan ik wat voor je doen?"vroeg de man kil. Ik schrok van de kilte in ze stem. Maar nu moet ik hem vertelen wie ik ben. Het was te laat om weg te gaan en plan b uittevoeren. Ik moest dit door zetten. "goede dag meneer. Mijn naam is buffy (de man had ene spier vertrokken bij de naam buffy) Emadeleine." Maar dat is de achternaam van me stiefvader. Me echte achternaam is Sneep.

De man zetten grote ogen op bij het horen van die naam.

(oogpunt sneep)

Nee dit kon niet. Dit was niet waar dit kon onmogelijk mijn dochter zijn. Dat zou Marismo nooit goed keuren. Tenzij ze weggelopen is. Als dat het geval zou zijn zou hij haar natuurlijk binnen laten. Maar het zou ook kunnen dat ze gestuurd is om hem nog veder kapot te maken. Hij dacht goed na over de 2 opties. Hij besloot om erachter te komen wat de goede was. Moest hij haar wel binnen laten."Ik ben wegelopen van huis omdat me stiefvader me sloeg"zei buffy. Toen ik haar wat beter bekeek zag ik dat ze inderdaad onder de blauwe plekken zat."Waar slaap je Buffy?" zei ik. Ik kon me zelf wel slaan voor die vraag ze zou heus wel ergens overnachte. "Nog nergens meneer. K moet nog ene slapa plaats vinden. Maar dat gaat wel lukken ik heb genoeg geld bij me."zei Buffy "Wil je anders even binnen komen?" vroeg ik. Weer zo'n domme vraag natuurlijk wilde ze dat waarom was ze anders gekomen. "ja graag meneer."


	3. hoofdstuk 3: vele vragen

Hoofdstuk 2 : vele vragen

Toen Buffy de woon kamer in liep. Bekeek ze die goed. Het was klein vol met boeken kasten en zonder deuren het was er donker en schemerig. "Wil je wat drinken?" vroeg Sneep "Ja graag meneer." Zei Buffy "Je hoeft me gene meneer te noemen hoor." Zei Sneep terwijl ie een geheime gang naar de keuken opende. Even later kwam sneep terug met 2 glazen boterbier. "Alsjeblieft."zei hij en gaf haar het glas. "Bedankt." Buffy zat te trillen. "Gaat het wel?"vroeg Sneep. "Ja ik moest allen er aan denken wat me stiefvader met me moeder doet als ze er achter komen dat ik weg gelopen ben."zei Buffy trillerig. "Hij zal je moeder vast niets doen."probeerde Sneep haar gerust te stellen. "O jawel hij zal haar er de schuld van geven dat ik ben wegelopen."zei Buffy half hysterisch. "Is ie dan zo gek op je?"vroeg Sneep die eraan twijfelde of ie het wel wilde horen. Maar 1 ding was ie over uit dit was geen truc om wraak te nemen. Nee dit meisje was weggelopen. Hij was bezorgt over de rede waarom ze was weggelopen. "Nee. Hij vind het allen erg dat ie geen slaafje meer heeft. En niemand meer om overal de schuld van te geven en te slaan."antwoorden Buffy. "Slaan!? Slaan?! Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat ie je slaat?" "Ja dat deed ie. Daarom ben ik weg gelopen. Ik wist niet waar ik heen moest dus ben ik hier maar naartoe gegaan. In de hoop dat u me zou willen helpen. Of wilt leren kennen. Want ik wil al me hele leven weten wie mijn vader is"zei Buffy. Die in huilen uitbarsten. "Je mag hier zo lang blijven als je wilt."Zei Sneep troostend. "Dank u. heel erg bedankt." Zei Buffy die iets kalmer werd. "Geen dank en je hoeft me geen u te noemen hoor. Zeg maar gewoon je." Zei Sneep vriendelijk. "Zou ik je ook papa of zo mogen noemen." Vroeg Buffy voorzichtig. "Ja natuurlijk mag dat. Ik ben toch je vader. Zal ik je dan maar een rond leiding door het huis geven?" vroeg Sneep. "Ja dat lijkt me wel handig."zei Buffy.

Buffy zat op haar kamer een brief te schrijven. Ze had haar vader gevraagd of ze zijn uil mocht lenen. Om een brief naar haar moeder te schrijven waarin stond dat ze zich geen zorgen hoefden te maken. Dat ze veilig was. En een onderdak had. En bij wie ze was. Ze had het adres van haar vader er niet ingezet. Voor het geval dat haar stiefvader zijn slaafje terug wou halen. Niet dat haar vader het zou toestaan. Maar ze wilde problemen voorkomen. "Buffy eten."hoorde ze haar vader naar boven roepen. Buffy stond op en liep de trap af naar beneden. Nam de geheime deur naar de keuken en zag haar vader een blad op tafel zetten met een heerlijk geurende pizza. "Ga zitten" zei Sneep toen ie zag dat Buffy de keuken binnen kwam. Buffy deed wat haar gezegd werd en ging zitten. Toen ze hadden opgeschept en zaten te eten vroeg Sneep plotseling. "Ben je ooit naar een toverschool geweest?" Buffy schrok even van de plotselinge vraag. Maar gaf toch antwoord. "Ja. In frankrijk. Ma wilde liever niet dat ik jouw zou ontmoeten." "Zou je misschien naar Zweinstein willen? Dat is de school waar ik werk." Vroeg Sneep voorzichtig. "Ja graag zelfs."zei Buffy blij. "Mooi."zei Sneep ook blij door haar blijheid."Dan kom je in het 5e jaar terecht." Zei Sneep. Buffy keek Sneep raar aan. Ze had niet verwacht dat ie wist hoe oud ze was. "Wat? Dacht je dat ik niet had bijgehouden hoe oud je bent?" vroeg Sneep. Buffy knikte. "Dat heb ik dus wel gedaan."Sneep keek naar de klok "Is het al zo laat? Tijd om te gaan slapen. Morgen gaan we vroeg naar de weg is weg om je spullen te kopen. En je zit ongetwijfeld vol vragen die je ook morgen kan stellen. Het is beter om nu te gaan slapen." Buffy knikte. Ze vond dat haar vader gelijk had. "welterusten pap."zei Buffy. "welterusten Buf." Buffy stond op en liep naar boven en liet zich op haar bed zakken en viel in slaap.

Word vervolgt please reageer


End file.
